ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Mirrors
Plot Azmuth is working on a new project. (Azmuth): Albedo, hand me the stabilizer! His assistant, Albedo, grumpily hands him a hexagonal device. Azmuth inserts the device into a bigger device. (Albedo): I still don't see why you gave the human a new Omnitrix when I could have used it. Besides, I am far more skilled than he is. Azmuth faces the Hero Watch, which is contained in a spherical chamber, hovering. (Azmuth): The boy has potential. (Albedo): I still disagree with your decision. I have helped you for so long and when you finally have something to give me, you give it to a human instead! (Azmuth): You were hardly worthy, Albedo. Your hunger for power is what makes you unworthy. (Albedo): Hunger for power? How did you- (Azmuth): -Albedo, I'm the smartest being in three, arguably five, galaxies. Of course I know. Now, let's resume with work on the Proto-Tool. Albedo grits his teeth. (Azmuth): Hand me the wires. Albedo angrily hands him the wires. (Azmuth): The Omni-Wrench. (Albedo): It's not here. (Azmuth): What do you mean by it's not here? I just placed it there. (Albedo): Maybe you should check the basement. (Azmuth): Alright, but don't touch anything! Azmuth walks out of the lab. (Albedo): This is my chance. He runs towards the sphere encasing the Hero Watch at the other end of the room. (Albedo): Finally! Albedo walks towards the computer next to the sphere encasing the Hero Watch. He presses some buttons. (Computer): Disabling. The field of energy disappears and the Hero Watch falls down. Albedo walks towards the Hero Watch. (Albedo): Command Code 12586. (Omnitrix): Voice recognized. Obeying command. The Hero Watch shrinks to the size of an average Galvan's wrist. Albedo puts it on. (Hero Watch): Setting default form. A green flash covers Albedo. (Albedo): I am not feeling like myself. The flash clears, revealing Albedo standing in the form of Ben, wearing the Hero Watch. He looks at himself. (Albedo): I'm a human? Nooooooo! Wait a second. There must be a Galvan DNA sample. He browses through the Hero Watch, finding BrainyHacker's icon. (Albedo): Finally! Now, I just have to unlock Master Control. Command Code 000104000. Engage Master Control. (Hero Watch): Invalid request. Please try again. (Albedo): No! This can't be! I can't stay in this pathetic body forever. There must be a way. I should try again. Command Code 000104000. Engage Master Control. (Omnitrix): Invalid request. Please try again. Azmuth enters the room, talking to himself. (Azmuth): I think I left it here. Azmuth notices Albedo standing in the middle of the rooom. (Azmuth): Ben, what are you doing here? Azmuth notices the Hero Watch on Ben's wrist. (Azmuth): Wait a second. You're not Ben. Albedo! I told you to not touch anything! (Albedo): How did you- (Azmuth): -Albedo, I'm the smartest being in three, arguably five, galaxies. Of course I know. Now, let's get to the point. You're fired! (Albedo): Insolent excuse for a boss! He transforms into the Dimension 23 counterpart of Diamondhead, Shardslash. Shardslash grabs Azmuth and throws him at a wall and encases him in a crystal cuff. (Shardslash): I'm going to find that boy, I'm going to kill him, get his Ultimatrix, then kill you. He glares at him and transforms into Spacedactyl, who activates his jetpack and flies out of the lab. (Azmuth): Someone get me down from here! Spacedactyl finally exits the rather big lab and flies towards a female Galvan. (Spacedactyl): You! What is the name of the wielder of the Ultimatrix? (Galvan): I-It's Ben Tennyson! (Spacedactyl): Ben Tennyson. Very well, here I come, Ben Tennyson! He squawks and tries to fly, but he unintentionally reverts back to Albedo. (Albedo, as the Galvan walks away): The Omnitrix is unstable? Curses! At this rate, I would not survive my trip to Earth! Some fixing must be done. Ben is in his room, reading a Sumo Slammers comic book. (Ben): Maybe this could be the one day I don't get stampeded by fans. His eyes widen. (Ben): Kenko was the masked one? Cliffhanger! There is a knock on his door. (Ben): Well, I had my hopes up. He walks towards his door and opens it, revealing a group of people, holding notebooks and pens. Ben falls to the ground as the fans enter his room. (Fan 1): Ben Tennyson, sign my notebook! (Ben): Whoa, wait! You'll all get your turn. He gets up and dusts himself. Albedo as Spacedactyl lands on the ground. (Spacedactyl): So, this is the primitive planet Earth. Disgusting. Many people crowd around him. (People): Ben 23! Ben 23! (Spacedactyl): Disgusting humans. Hmph! He reverts back to Albedo and tries to run, the mob of fans trailing him. He pushes his way through the crowd and hides in an alley, crouching. The fans pass him. (Albedo): At last, I can focus on getting that boy. Tetrax and Sevenseven arrive from the other end of the alley. (Tetrax): Ben? What are you doing here? (Albedo): Who are you? (Tetrax): Are you playing a prank on us yet again? (Albedo): I know not what you are talking about. Wait a second, you called me Ben. (Sevenseven): Rudork. (Albedo): As in Ben Tennyson? (Tetrax): Yes. That's you, why? Don't play games. Let's go. (Albedo): Ah, so you are Ben Tennyson's teammates, I assume? (Tetrax): You're not Ben. He's never used big words before. (Albedo): It took you long enough, did it not? Now, you will perish. He transforms into Feedback and runs out of the alley, absorbing electricity from the cables above him. (Tetrax): Who are you, imposter? (Feedback): I am Albedo of the Galvan. I shall not tell you unintelligent beings anything else. He shoots electricity at Tetrax, who sustains it and shoots crystal shards at Feedback. Feedback stretches his antannae at Sevenseven, whacking him. He then absorbs his energy. Sevenseven falls to the ground unconscious. Tetrax raises his arms, creating giant crystal shards, which he uses to crush Feedback. (Tetrax): Now, if we could get to the point... Beneath the shards, Feedback transforms into Copy Copy and multiplies into 10 copies, emitting a sonic scream at the shards, then at Tetrax, breaking some of his crystals off. (Tetrax): Ah! Aaaaah! Stop! He creates a crystal dome around him to protect himself, only for it to be shattered seconds later by the Copy Copys' sonic screams. Tetrax falls to the ground unconscious. Ben is leaning against his door, with screams coming from the other side of the door. (Ben): I told you guys that it's enough for one day! Come back tomorrow or something! The screams get louder. Ben groans and transforms. (Shardslash): Shardslash! He creates a crystal wall, which covers his door. (Shardslash): There. He reverts back to Ben and jumps on a beanbag. (Ben): Time for some me time. He grabs the TV remote from the ground and switches the TV on. A news channel comes on. Robot commentators surround the Violet Offenders. (Robot Commentator): Where is Ben 23? The Orange Offenders are robbing a bank and the authorities are nowhere to be seen! (Ben): I've heard enough. It's gyro time! He transforms. (Speedyquick): Speedyquick! He runs off, leaving a gust of wind. Speedyquick reaches the bank, only to see the Orange Offenders on the ground, semi-unconscious. (Speedyquick): Did Tetrax or Sevenseven come here and do my job or something? Albedo as ChamAlien turns visible in front of Speedyquick. (ChamAlien): So, you are Ben Tennyson. I've been wanting to meet you. (Speedyquick): How can you turn into aliens? ChamAlien smirks, reverts back to Albedo and holds up his Hero Watch. (Albedo): The same way you can. (Speedyquick): Who are you? Answer me now! (Albedo): Tsk tsk. Patience, Tennyson. I am Albedo of the Galvan. I was Azmuth's assistant, and I helped create the Omnitrix. When you irresponsibly spoiled it, Azmuth gave you the Ultimatrix. I disagreed with his decision, so I took the Omnitrix which was still not working properly, and got fired. I've come here for what's rightfully mine. (Speedyquick): No. You're not getting the Ultimatrix. (Albedo): I figured you would argue. You do not know what you are up against. He transforms into Slime Guy. (Speedyquick): I'm gonna run all over you! He runs towards Slime Guy, who morphs into a puddle, making Speedyquick fall to the ground. (Slime Guy): How pathetic. He wraps around Speedyquick. (Speedyquick): Get off me! Slime Guy tightens around Speedyquick. (Speedyquick): Whoa! Can't...breathe. (Slime Guy): That's the point. Speedyquick vibrates rapidly and jumps out of Slime Guy. (Speedyquick): Finally! He taps his Ultimatrix symbol. (Speedyquick): Tetrax? You there? There is no answer. (Speedyquick): Alright, creep, what did you do with my teammates? Slime Guy stretches his arm towards Speedyquick, who moves his head to ths side to avoid his punches. A police car pulls over outside, and two policemen climb out with loudspeakers. (Policeman 1): Come out, whoever you are! (Policeman 2): That's Ben 23! (Policeman 1): There are...two of them? He creeps into the bank. (Policeman 1): Which one of you is the real Ben Tennyson? Speedyquick smirks and runs next to the policeman, reverting back to Ben. (Ben): I'm Ben 23! I am! Me! (Policeman 1): Calm down, son. He pulls out his gun and aims it at Slime Guy. (Slime Guy, chuckling): Guns? He stretches his hand towards the policeman, knocking the gun off his grip. Slime Guy grabs the gun and melts it with acid. (Policeman 2, entering the bank): You are arrested in the name of the law, imposter. Revert to human and raise your hands in the air! (Slime Guy): Why would I obey a petty human? (Policeman 2): If you don't- Slime Guy shoots slime at the policemen, trapping them. (Slime Guy): Enough games. I have your friends trapped with a bomb ticking next to them, currently stable. With the push of a button, that could change. However, if you give me the Ultimatrix, I may reconsider. (Ben, sighing): Fine, but I'm gonna do it in private. (Slime Guy): Very well. Ben runs outside the bank and hides behind an alley. (Ben): I hope this works. He transforms. (Copy Copy): Copy Copy! He duplicates into two copies. They revert back to two Bens; the regular Ben and Arrogant Ben. (Ben): Go find Tetrax and Sevenseven with your Plumbers' badge. (Arrogant Ben): Whatevs. He transforms. (Spacedactyl): Spacedactyl! (Ben): Now, time to finish what we started. He transforms. (Rollaway): Rollaway! He curls into a ball and rolls into the bank, where Slime Guy is leaning against the wall, his arms folded. (Slime Guy): Did you really think I would be fooled? I am a Galvan. (Rollaway): Yeah? Well, my friends are gonna be here in no time. (Slime Guy): You are indeed a fool. Rollaway rolls towards Slime Guy, who shoots acid at him. (Rollaway): Aaaah! Acid! He uncurls from his ball form. Major Events *Albedo makes his first appearance. *Shardslash, Copy Copy, Speedyquick and ChamAlien make their first appearances. *Shardslash and Copy Copy make their first appearances by Ben. *The Orange Offenders make their first reappearances. *Rollaway makes his first reappearance. Characters *Ben Tennyson **Arrogant Ben *Tetrax Shard *Sevenseven *Azmuth Villains *Albedo (first appearance) *Orange Offenders (first reappearance) Aliens Used By Ben *Shardslash (first appearance by Ben) *Speedyquick (first appearance) *Copy Copy (first appearance by Ben) *Rollaway (first reappearance) By Arrogant Ben *Spacedactyl By Albedo *Shardslash (first appearance) *Spacedactyl (x2) *Feedback *Copy Copy (first appearance) *ChamAlien (first appearance) *Slime Guy Trivia *Ben first uses Copy Copy's ability to split himself into different copies of his human form after reverting, which the canon Ben had used in Duped. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Ben 23: Hero Generation